Platinum
by Year of the Wolf
Summary: Sometimes, running away from our problems, and our fears, can get us even deeper in than we could have imagined. Run with Tara, a young girl who has every reason to distrust males, but a twist of fate and a deal wrought by the gods places her in the care of perhaps the worst person on earth- or Olympus. Can she adapt?
1. Prologue

The moon shown dim through the dirty window, its watery light doing little to illuminate the dusty room behind the cracked façade of the building. Pacing back and forth in front of the window, a young girl, no older than fourteen, kept shooting nervous glances back at the door leading out of her room, glancing every so often out at the sky. A thump reverberated through the walls, and the girl paused in her pacing as her head snapped to attention to the loud noise. She held her breath, hoping that the noise wouldn't lead to any interruption or intrusion; although it wasn't like she was paid much mind anyways. Another crash, and this time a shout. Great, one of her siblings was up to something again. At least up here, it was unlikely that she would be blamed for whatever was broken.

As the ruckus below calmed, the girl once again resumed her pacing, this time turning her attention to the glowing moon outside. It was a waxing crescent, and even though the glass was dull, she marveled at the luminous sphere, slowing down her pacing to intensify her gaze. _I can't believe I'm about to do this. _The though flew through her mind, and she realized with a start that yes, she was truly serious about what she was going to attempt.

With a shuddery breath, she brought to mind the chant that she had heard would bring her peace. She hardly believed it, but when she stumbled across it, the ancient chant seemed like exactly what she needed. Barely above a whisper, she began:

_I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt._

At first, there was nothing, and she felt disappointed that her fool's errand hadn't paid off. But suddenly, almost imperceptibly, she felt a shift and a faint silver glow appeared on her skin. She stared up in shock in the moon. Of course she had been disappointed when nothing had happened, but it wasn't like she truly expected anything to happen! It had only been a hope to cling to, something to keep the monsters away at night. That was when the voice started in her head.

_Do not fear, brave young maiden._ The voice was definitely feminine, and it sounded about her age. _I have accepted your prayer. You shall be one of my handmaidens, and you shall join us in the hunt…_

With that, the mystery girl's voice faded away, leaving the girl alone in the room once again, although the faint glow hadn't left her skin. She felt stronger, bolder too. She felt the desire to move stir deep within her. She had always known that this wasn't the place for her, that just surviving in the background, cling to anonymity in the shadows, and was going to drain the vitality from her. Now she had a direction in which to run to, instead of just running away.

Her vision already sharpening, she glanced around the relatively bare room that served as her bedroom for anything she wanted to take with her. As she grabbed a bag, she threw in basic essentials; socks, undergarments, a few shirts, and a pair or two of jeans went into the bag, and there was still a little bit of room left at the top. As she glanced across the small nightstand that stood as the only real horizontal surface in her room, sans the floor, she spotted a music box that made her pause. The oblong little box glinted softly, even in the dim light. Its opalescence gave it a soft glow, and engraved in platinum across the lid was a simple word: _Tara. _

It was the only thing she would take of sentimental value to remember her home, Tara decided. She slipped the music box on the top of her bag, nestling it softly among her other things. With one last look around the room that had been hers for the past fourteen years, she lifted up the window, which groaned in protest, and slipped out into the night

The cool night air blew through her hair, rustling it softly and throwing some across her field of vision. She absentmindedly swatted it away and looked to the landing of the fire escape the next floor down. Sucking in a breath of new found strength, she dropped, hitting the metal grating with a clang. She took the stairs two at a time, excitement flowing through her veins. She hit the street level running, weaving through a few late evening pedestrians, and dodging a few cars when she had to dart across the street. With heart beating a strong, steady rhythm in her chest, she had never felt more alive.

As if by instinct, she made her way away from the harsh city lights and into the quiet suburbs, and then past those into farmland and wild forests. The air felt clearer here, and her lungs reveled in pulling in the fresh air. Her legs began to burn from the running, and she slowed to a walk in acquiesces. She was entering a densely wooded area, the trees and brush thickening to only barely passable deer trails. The moon, which had begun to set, was blocked from view by the thick canopy overhead. When she finally stumbled through the thick brush, Tara let out a small gasp. In the clearing in front of her, arranged in a semicircle, were silver tents, with cooking fires and timber wolves. Her gasp drew all of the eyes in the camp to her, and Tara could feel her heartbeat in her ears.

An auburn haired girl who looked to be about twelve stepped forward. Her silver eyes reflected the setting moonlight. When she spoke, her voice commanded the respect of all the girls around her, and bespoke both power and insight. The voice was also the one Tara heard in her mind. "Greetings Tara Isaias. Our new sister and comrade. Welcome to the Hunt."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello anyone reading this. I would just like to ask you for a little feedback, all for your benefit, of course. I will continue writing this, whether you hate it or not, but the rate of which I update is up to you and how much you enjoy this. So review, either good or bad. And of course, I own nothing related to Percy Jackson in anyway, except for my own creations, Tara and Sam, who will be introduced at a later date. (But I completely wish I did.)<strong>


	2. Daybreak

The soft thudding of supple leather boots filled the air; the girls seemed to fly through the forest after their prey, Tara in her place in the middle of the pack. The two years since she found the Hunt had changed the once small and slight girl into a lean warrior, who's sure footing belied strength and agility. A whoop sounded off to the left, and the girls leading Tara's hunting pack increased speed, signaling those behind them to keep up. Grinning with exhilaration, Tara followed their lead, sprinting ahead. It seemed that the other hunting party had finally caught sight of their prey.

Over fallen logs and through shadowed glens the girls rushed, a sense of excitement flowing through them as a whole unit; they were close to their query. Rushing around a crumbling stone outcropping, the leader of the group, the lieutenant Zoë, stopped short, barely winded. The girls, following her lead, also stopped short, a quiet look of confusion on those in the back. From around the other side of the outcropping stepped Phoebe and her group, all breathing lightly. With the two leaders of the hunt talking, Tara glanced over at the second group. There, in a position to the left front of the pack, stood a tiny black haired girl of Asian descent, no older than ten.

Sensing the gaze of her friend, the small, dark haired girl glanced over, breaking her attention on the older girls in front discussing strategy on how to finish the hunt. Her face broke into a toothy grin; no matter how many hunts they went on, Samantha Caslin always had a fiery, livewire excitement that tended to make heads spin. But it was that livewire energy that drew Tara to bond so closely her, and in the two years since Tara had taken her place in the Hunt, Sam was by far the closest friend she had; they had become comrades in arms, sisters, before anyone else had extended their hand to Tara.

"Art thou sure?" Zoë's voice snapped Tara's attention forward; it was time to end the hunt, one way or another.

Phoebe, the head of the other group and the best tracker they had, nodded. "If we are to have any help of succeeding in this hunt without the goddess, we must not kill the Teumessian fox. It is predestined. Our only chance at success is to lure it here and capture it; we cannot have it sent to the stars like its predecessor."

Zoë looked across the forest, her eyes scanning for the beast while contemplating the group's next move as a whole. Finally, she settled on a plan. "We wilt separate into three groups to trap this beast. Phoebe, thou taketh the fastest Hunters we hast and circle around. Be ready to lead the Teumessian fox hither. Naomi, taketh with thou the most skilled trappers we hast; thou will be the one to cage the fox. And I shall taketh the sharpest eyes and best archers. We will position ourselves among the rocks and trees; they shouldst giveth us a fair vantage point."

Although it took a few of the girls a minute to translate the orders, they quickly obeyed without needing prompting. The three groups were formed in less than a minute; Sam was among the runners. Everyone had found their place; everyone except for Tara. The lieutenant sighed and shook her head at the girl who was unable to decide which group would need her.

"Tara!" she called, startling the much newer girl, although she only let her surprise show with a straightening of her spine. She turned to her lieutenant, the silver circlet shining in the light of the Hunter's moon on the older girl's head. "Yes Zoë?"

Zoë studied Tara intently, as though she was some new species and Zoë was deciding whether to hunt her or not. She finally let out a sigh, "If ye are unable to determine with which group to go, just joineth the archers." What she didn't say but still hung heavy in the air was, _It's where you'll cause the least amount of trouble. _

Tara blushed, knowing that her indecision wasn't going to make her any more liked, and quickly walked over to the group of archers. The looks pointed at her ranged from annoyance to apathy to sympathy, but she turned away. Tara already knew she had to work harder to fit in among her new family; it wasn't like she needed a reminder.

With the teams set, Phoebe, Sam, and the others in their group ran off into the forest, awaiting the signal that would be given to lure the fox in. Naomi and her team quickly set to work, fingers and hands flying across branches and tying rope, creating complex knots that they quickly laid out in a pattern across the forest floor. Zoë glanced back at her squad of girls and they began to position themselves among the trees and on the rocky outcropping.

As the trappers on the ground were finishing, Zoë let out a shrill, three toned whistle. Birds flew up in surprise, the harsh sound startling them from their slumbering perch. With the last of the rope secured and hidden, Phoebe and the others retreated into the trees, their task completed. The whole forest seemed to await the Teumessian fox's arrival; even the wind died to a whisper, as if it too was holding its breath.

There suddenly came an inhuman shriek that gave rise to more than a few sets of Goosebumps. Thunderous padding footfalls came echoing against the trees, and darts of silver and dark blue shot through the clearing by the outcropping. Only meters behind them was a huge white muzzle, easily as thick as a full grown tree. Glowing orange-yellow eyes flickered like lamps, flickering between each of the Hunters it was pursuing, as if it was unable to choose the tastiest one to follow. With the last Hunter clear of the trap, Zoë loosed the first arrow, aiming it to pin the fox's tail to the ground. The rest of her group followed suit, each arrow falling less than an inch from the previous, quickly accumulating into a snare to pin the fox in place; or at least momentarily.

It was then that Phoebe gave a strong tug to the rope that she held, the one she rigged to trigger the trap they had assembled. Unfortunately, it was also at this moment that Tara let her last arrow fly, aiming to help secure the hindquarters of the fox. Her arrow strayed and instead sliced through the rope like it was made of paper, and Phoebe when flying back. The whole intricate network of ropes and knots fell apart, the sudden release of tension being exactly the opposite of what the trap was designed for, and it could not withstand it. The fox, sensing his chance, ripped his tail free, leaving only tufts of reddish-gold fur and patches of blood. With a bark of triumph, it turned and raced off into the trees, its destiny intact.

After everything that they had prepared for, the two weeks they had spent tracking the beast through Kentucky and into the Jefferson National Forest, it had all become so anticlimactic. No one said a word. Tara was wise enough not to move; she knew she had screwed up, big time. She'd be lucky if she didn't get saddled with tending the camp for the next decade for this. Before any stones could be cast however, the moonlight glowed bright, and somewhere nearby a wolf let out a long howl. A hawk screeched as it wheeled in the night air, and out from behind a sycamore tree stepped an auburn haired girl of twelve or thirteen. With her appeared the wolves the Hunters usually traveled with, and more hawks filled the sky.

"Lady Artemis," one of the Hunters murmered, casting her eyes down and bowing. The rest followed suit, leaving only the Goddess and her lieutenant, who made a quick half bow, and then straightened to give a report. "My lady, we were unable to slay the Teumessian fox. There was an, _accident_, and it escaped."

Artemis did not look surprised. "The Teumessian fox is fated never to be defeated. It would have surprised even me if you would have been able to subdue it without Laelaps. And we remember what happened last time that was attempted." Zoë nodded, although she didn't seem appeased with her goddess' answer. "This hunt was just an exercise in tracking and trapping," Artemis continued, looking to her newer Hunters. Tara couldn't quite meet her eyes, which seemed alright, because Artemis' gaze seemed to purposefully sweep over her, skipping from one archer to the next. "We will make camp here for the night. I have not returned from my meeting on Olympus alone. Expect a visitor come morning." With that, she turned her attention from the group, focusing on just her senior Hunters.

As the Hunters began to form camp and the archers descended from their perches, Tara sought out solitude, quickly and quietly slipping around and under her friends and fellow Hunters' angry glances. Shouldering her bow, she only had to mutter a quick, "I'll be on first watch," and they deemed her redeemed enough to at least ignore her presence for now. Only one person actively attempted to seek her out, and Tara couldn't figure out if she was more grateful or annoyed at her best friend.

"What are you doing, Sam? I'm on first watch. Grab some food and go relax in a text." Her friend could see how much her failure was weighing on her shoulders though, and refused to leave. "Hey now. Everyone screws up once in a while." Tara shot a dry look over at Sam. "Ok, ok, so you really screwed up. But hey, if Lady Artemis said it was fated that that fox wasn't supposed to get got, then maybe you just screwed up through divine intervention." She shrugged her shoulders and continued. "It's not like it couldn't happen."

Tara cracked a smile. Even when she was in her deepest sulk (although she would never admit out loud to _anyone _that she actually sulked) that kid could pull her out and into a good mood again. "Yeah yeah, alright. Whatever you say." Tara acquiesced. Sam stretched, her back arching in an almost feline manner. "Sucks that you have first watch. Guess if it gets the others off your back for screwing up, then it's the least you can do. I'll see you later." With that, the little black haired girl walked back into the protective glow of the cook fires that had sprung up within minutes, their warm glow banishing the cool October shadows.

Tara didn't intend to give up watch that night; she knew that the loss of the hunt was on her shoulders alone, and she would bear the burden of punishment, even if it had to be self-inflicted. The moon continued its parabolic journey across the sky, the quiet of the night only rarely interrupted by the hoot of an owl calling overhead. The others had stopped coming to relieve her after she had sent the first two replacements away; there was only one other girl on watch, and she stood at the opposite end of camp.

A heavy mist began to collect along the ground as the sun drew closer to cresting the horizon, the vapor muffling sounds and obscuring finer details. The soft sounds of sleep could still be heard from the direction of camp; the Hunters had yet to awaken. Likewise, the wild was full of the sounds of its denizens either returning to their homes to sleep the day away, or just waking up, ready to stand in the sunshine. And then, almost indistinguishable among the soft sighs of the waking and sleeping, came a pair of footsteps headed slowly but surely in Tara's direction. Wondering if this was the visitor Lady Artemis spoke of, she cocked her head to listen more closely, but then recoiled as her ears registered the heavy footfalls of a man. Her eyes confirmed what her ears already knew when he came around the corner, the first of the day's rays of sunlight playing across his face and hair. Tara drew her hunting knife; this situation would not be easy. If this was Artemis' guest, then she could not attack him without embarrassing the goddess and the Hunt further. However, if this was merely some boy who had stumbled across their camp, then she would be well within her rights to take him down on the spot.

While she glanced back to the semicircle of tents, the older boy studied her, an easy grin on his suntanned face, his clear blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "So," he said, clearing his throat and shifting his weight onto one leg, the picture of ease, "you must be one of Artemis' girls." Tara's grip on the knife relaxed slightly. He wasn't just some wandering fool then; he knew the Goddess. That didn't mean that he was not a threat. He flipped his honey blond hair out of his eyes in what seemed to be an attempt at flirtation. "I see you Hunters get cuter and cuter each year." Tara narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist around her knife once again; guest of Lady Artemis or not, no one flirted with the Hunters.

Noticing the angry glare and murderous intent, the stranger attempted to backpedal. "Whoa, hey there. No need to get upset. I just said you're cute. Anyway I'm just here to visit my sister. But feel free to leave out the part where I said you girls were cute." At this point he winked. "She doesn't like me flirting with her Hunters." And that was when it clicked for her. She was standing in front of Lord Apollo, god of the sun, archery, music, and (really bad, from what the others said) poetry. Taking three large steps back, Tara tried to calm herself. _He isn't here for any of us. It isn't like that. It _won't _be like that. Lady Artemis will protect us. Besides, he just wants to see his sister. _Without a word to the sun god, Tara motioned him to follow her, quietly leading him through camp to Lady Artemis's tent. The other girls were just beginning to wake; some stared out of their tents at her, leading a male through camp. _Great,_ she muttered to herself, _one more reason for everyone to think I'm useless. They probably think I invited him here. _

The pair stopped in front of Lady Artemis' tent. Within minutes, the Goddess emerged, looking only slightly annoyed to see her brother. "Little sis!" Apollo cried and tried to hug her. Artemis neatly sidestepped him and turned to Tara. "Thank you for delivering my brother to me. I hope he did not cause you too much trouble." Tara stayed mute at this. Artemis turned to her brother. "I believe we have something to discuss?"

Apollo's expression sobered. "Yeah, we do." He turned back to Tara, and gave a quick smile. "Thanks for bringing me here without killing me." Tara nodded and turned away with what was almost a faint smile on her face. Almost.


	3. Two Weeks Ago

_Two weeks prior…_

Family summons never did suit Artemis well. She loved all of her family, albeit to varying degrees, but the Goddess of the Hunt would prefer to be doing just that; hunting with her sisters in arms. But when her father called an Olympian meeting, she neither wanted to disappoint him as a daughter, or disobey him as her lord. So she arrived on Olympus shortly after seeing off her hunters on a rather difficult (if not impossible) task. She hoped it would teach the older hunters about testing fates, and the younger ones could always use practice on their basic skills of tracking and such.

Artemis arrived early at her temple on Olympus, wanting time to collect her thoughts and prepare for whatever issue her family decided to call a crisis this time. She stared over the marble balcony that overhung one of the many public squares, allowing the scents of Cyprus and Cedar to flow up around her, relaxing her of her worries, if only momentarily. Artemis watched a cluster of minor gods and spirits in the square, laughing and joking with each other, enjoying the last of the day's light. She sighed and turned, walking through the arched hallways of her temple and entered out onto the main street. She could have just appeared at the council meeting, but Artemis valued the remaining quiet of the time she had left, and she had no desire for it to be interrupted-

"Little Sis!"

She turned and walked just a bit faster. So much for a last bit of peace and quiet. She heard her brother jog up beside her; of course he would have known when she arrived on Olympus, his temple was situated on the eastern side of the hill, and hers on the west. He would have easily seen her when she stepped out on her balcony. Foolish, overprotective little brother…

"What was that, _little _sis?" Apollo grinned and slung an arm over Artemis, which she promptly shrugged off and continued up the hill. Hades, she didn't think she'd spoken aloud. Ah well, the argument had been going on for millennia, who was she to stop it now?

"I said it's nice to see you, _younger _brother. I was wondering if you had any clue as to the reason we were summoned. I had a hunt to attend." Apollo shrugged and shook his head. "No idea. And it's not like you're the only one who was busy. I had this lady friend, and we were really starting to hit it off…" Artemis glared at her brother. He just chuckled; glad to get a rise out of her.

They managed to reach the summit without any true argument, although Apollo continued to take pleasure in regaling his sister with tales of his conquests until she finally grew annoyed enough that she would punch him into silence. The twins entered the grand temple and went to their respective thrones, both equal and opposite. Poseidon nodded in greeting but said nothing. He looked more annoyed with the meeting than anything else. The rest of the Olympians filed in, taking their seats. The last to arrive were Dionysus, who was slouched, looking pink cheeked and less than sober (although how he pulled that off under Zeus' nose, no one really knew), and Hestia, who took her place quietly at the hearth in the center of the room.

The room quieted down quickly, the absent chatter giving way to curious looks at the King of the gods. Zeus cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably; clearly, this meeting wasn't his idea either. Then, sitting primly in her seat, the Queen spoke.

"Family, welcome. It is so rare that we are able to come together like this, only twice a year, really. Isn't it nice?" No one really answered, and a few glares across the room reported that those with active feuds thought that _no, this wasn't nice_. Hera continued as though nothing happened. "I called this meeting to discuss a very important topic; family." The sound of a palm smacking a face echoed throughout the hall, but it was quick enough that no one could determine the culprit. Hera didn't even blink as she went on, "Or, what I mean to say is really the _lack_ of family we have here. With so many goddesses who will remain maidens, and a quarter of the gods' unmarried, we Olympians hardly represent the joys of marriage."

Zeus flinched at this, and all of the aforementioned gods and goddesses looked uneasy. Ares was the first to speak up. "What do you mean to say, mother?"

Hera turned to her child, "I mean to say that there should be more romantic union among the gods. I decree that any Olympian not already committed in one way or another will be married." She turned to her husband, "This should stop much of the fighting about rights to lovers and such, don't you think?" Zeus wisely kept his mouth closed.

The hall quickly erupted into chaos. "Mother, you can't possibly-"

"Hera, please be reasonable-!"

"This can't possibly involve maidens, could it?"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered, quieting the angry and concerned chatter. "I stand by Hera's decision. Less fighting over trivial romances would be a welcome relief." Aphrodite looked annoyed that any romance would be called trivial, but no one commented that it was Zeus that caused the majority of the problems.

Hera, with a smug look on her face, turned to Aphrodite. "I assume that you've made all of the necessary preparations?" The love goddess smiled. "Of course. I have spoken with both Eros and Hymenaios. Any and all services you require, should there be any reluctance in the union, will be taken care of." Hera nodded, looking satisfied. She once again turned her attention the room as a whole. "Now the only thing left to take care of today is to decide who will be wed."

At this, Artemis could not keep quiet any longer. "My lady, please understand. Some of us are truly not suited to the wedded life. To attempt such a thing would not only cause strife for both parties, but for those of us with eternal maidenhood vows, we would be punished for breaking our vows..."

Hera interrupted before Artemis could continue. "I am aware. As I said, those with previous commitments would be omitted. You are not involved." With the discussion with one of her least favorite illegitimate children of her husband ended, Hera had an idea. "I have decided that in order to demonstrate what marriage and commitment truly means, one of the Olympian gods shall find their spouse first. When they are wed, and everyone sees how happy they are, I won't have to hear any more complaining from the rest of you."

The three Olympian bachelors shared a nervous glance. Hermes looked worried, Ares, finally having caught up that _he _might finally get tethered down, looked downright angry, and Apollo was fidgeting nervously in his chair.

Hermes spoke up nervously, "How will you decide which one of us is to be wed?" Hera contemplated that for a moment, and then answered, "Whoever has the most demigod children at Camp Half-Blood will be the first to wed. Dionysus, which of the cabins has the most demigods of these three?"

Dionysus startled awake, having had drifted off once he realized he wouldn't have to worry. "Gah! Uh, well, Hermes has the most kids in his cabin," Hermes visibly paled, "But most of 'em aren't his. If we're going by how many kids belong to each god, Apollo has seven in his cabin. Ares and Hermes only have five each. Apollo's got the most."

Hermes sat back in relief, although he shot a pitying glance at his friend. He knew of the three of them, being tied down would impact the philandering sun god the most.

Apollo, the embodiment of the sun and its light, was looking anything but. His face was clouded, and his eyes were downcast. Artemis looked sadly at her twin. She knew that he was even further on Hera's bad side, so he wouldn't try to argue his case, lest he incur her wrath. Neither could Artemis herself try to plead for her brother's case, as she had already pushed as far as she could with her step-mother.

Zeus quietly dismissed the council, and the room quickly cleared, with Ares and Hermes being the very first to leave, lest Hera change her mind. Others left soon after, most grumbling about how ridiculous the whole ordeal was, and how their busy daily schedules had been interrupted for such nonsense. Only Hera, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Artemis remained.

Artemis lingered, worried about leaving her brother while he was so out of sorts. It was Aphrodite though, who finally addressed her. "He will be alright, Artemis." Aphrodite looked at her softly, a look that rarely passed between the two. "I can't understand you not wanting love in your life, but I can understand you love your brother. Hera and I will just be discussing the details of the arrangement. We won't be picking out any girls just yet. Besides," Aphrodite winked at Artemis as she spun around to face the other two she was about to hold a private meeting with, "I'll let you help him find a girl." Artemis blushed angrily and stormed out. Though, once she was a fair distance away, she turned and looked back towards the towering structure on the crest of Olympus, and hoped that her brother would come to accept this with as much grace as possible, lest he ruin not only his life, but some poor maiden's as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do I have to say except I am truly sorry for the delay. I had some personal stuff that I really needed to work through (and I am not yet a good enough writer to channel those feelings into my work), so I was out for a bit. But now it's Thanksgiving break, and I'm back. I plan to write at least one more chapter before Friday, which I will release early next week, unless there is a huge demand for it to come earlier.<strong>


End file.
